


The Dark Side of Space

by fen_harels_wife



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, F/M, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fen_harels_wife/pseuds/fen_harels_wife
Summary: The mission to save Glimmer goes horribly wrong.  Entrapta learns just how twisted Horde Prime is.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Horde Prime (She-Ra), Hordak/Horde Prime (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a part of my other series. This is a horror fic, expect darker themes.

"Just… just look at me, Hordak. It'll be okay." Entrapta whispered.

It was not okay. Very not okay. The mission to save Glimmer had gone terribly wrong. She and Hordak had gotten separated from the others, captured, and dragged to Horde Prime's throne room. Maybe they could have fought back, if the clones that'd ambushed them hadn't stripped them of their weapons.

He was shaking, had been shaking from the moment they'd been dragged in, and despite her efforts, Hordak kept glancing fearfully at Prime, his ears tilted further back than she had known they could. "Hordak!" She whispered, using her hair to turn his head to look him in the eyes.

The terror in his eyes was too much. "We …I can't do this!!" She screamed, clinging to him tightly. Hordak reacted, jerking slightly, and then wrapping his arms around her.

He was still shaking, but the way he stroked her back was reassuring.

"It wasn't a request, Princess. Fuck him. Fuck him, or I will kill him slowly, painfully. I might even make him beg YOU to put an end to his pain." Prime stared down at them, two eyes clearly focused on her. He was smirking. "Go on then. Clothes off!"

"Brother...please…"

"Silence, defect! Whichever of you attempts to bargain, argue, or refuse next, I will punish the other!" Prime gestured, and two attendants approached.

Wordlessly, the duo knelt and began pulling at their clothes. And Hordak screamed at the clone trying to pull his clothing off, lashing out at the one trying to grab Entrapta's clothing, snarling at them.

Panicked, Entrapta grabbed his hands, trying to keep them still.

To her shock, Prime started laughing. "Oh, he really is attached to you. You poor thing. Can he even satisfy you? I can do a much better job than he can, dear Princess."

Entrapta shuddered in mixed fear and disgust, pulling Hordak against her, her hair curling around him protectively. Her heart thudding in her chest, she sent tendrils of hair to coil around the straps of her overalls. "We'll do what you say. Please just… make them back off!"

Horde Prime smirked and mocked a bow at her. "As you wish, Princess. Do get on with it. I'm getting impatient, my dear."

She nodded, her bottom lip quivering for a moment. Here on the cold floor, for Prime's entertainment. A tear trailed down her cheek, and was gently wiped away. "Entrapta… just get it over with, please."

That low, defeated tone breaks her heart. But she understood. Get it over with. She had no idea what to expect next, and Hordak's resigned air scared her. "Okay. Okay…" She used her hair to strip off the rest of her clothes first.

Her hands are shaking too, now. 

Entrapta shook her head, trying to focus, to ignore the blank stares of the attendant clones, Prime's eager smirk.

He's shaking, closing his eyes as she lifts the dress off him, carefully sliding the fabric over his armor. "I love you, Hordak." She whispered to him, tuning out Prime's short, derisive laugh. 

She guided his head to her shoulder, grateful when he found her mark, his body relaxing just a little. One hand slipped down his torso, Entrapta gently tracing his muscles, all the way down to his slit, and she kissed his cheek, still whispering apologies to him.

The opening was tense, clamped shut, and Entrapta couldn't wiggle a finger in for fear of hurting him. Every other time she had touched him there, it had been soft, relaxed…

Hordak whimpered against her shoulder, his hands trembling on her waist. "I can't relax it." His voice was as tense as his body, hushed in shame. Entrapta dared to push a little harder, and cringed when Hordak whined in pain. "Just do it, please!"

She felt tears on her shoulder, felt Hordak trembling against her, and felt herself start crying as well. She didn't want to do this. But she pushed harder, flinching at Hordak's pained gasp as her finger finally slipped in. His muscles clamped tight on her finger, tight enough it was uncomfortable. 

She knew it was hurting him, but he'd told her to get it over with. Sliding a second finger in was a little easier, but Hordak cried out this time. "I'm sorry." She curled a few strands of hair around his wrists, pulling one hand to her breasts.

When she heard Prime mutter under his breath, she flinched, hiding her face behind her hair. She could hear him coming down the stairs, and her resolve suddenly shattered, a little scream escaping.

Hordak was trembling and crying, and even fighting his own fears, held Entrapta tightly, petting her with a frantic speed, as if he feared he'd never touch her again…

Prime yanked them apart, grabbing Hordak by the throat. "You two are PATHETIC." He hissed. "Honestly, if I wanted to watch a pair of lovebirds crying and kissing, I could watch a vid."

Hordak snarled a response, and choked as Prime tightened his grip. "Silence, defect. Fight me and I will hurt her. Keep that in mind."

She hated the way Hordak went limp. She hated herself more for the selfish relief that flooded her body. 

He made Hordak kneel in front of her, close enough to touch, and knelt behind him, one hand still around Hordak's throat. "Kiss him. Stroke his ears."

It was the last thing she wanted to do with Prime's hands on her lover, and Entrapta whimpered as she scooted forward. Her hands shook as she put them on Hordak's ears, kneading the base between her fingers, tracing the tapered points.

The silence hurt. Every tear trailing down his cheeks hurt, the pleading look in his eyes. She never should have insisted on going on the rescue mission. He'd refused to let her go alone, insisted on protecting her, despite his own fears.

Her fault.

She pressed her lips to his, shivered as he whimpered into her mouth. 'I am so sorry.' She mouthed against him, hoping Hordak would understand.

He pushed against her, eyes closing suddenly, every muscle in his body tensed, and she pulled back, nearly screaming when she realized it was Prime pushing, all four eyes intently focused on her as he pinned Hordak between them.

"The soldiers always have been my favorites, you know~ But, mmm, Princess, you should have seen Little Brother at his peak. What a beautiful clone he was! Delicious!" Prime fell silent, one eye diverting from Entrapta's face to focus on Hordak's face. "How many times have I bedded you, Little Brother? Made you sing?"

She felt sick. Hordak had never said anything, but she suspected he'd been hurt before, had spotted a few signs…

Hordak's face twisted in pain, a hoarse moan escaped him, and all Entrapta could think to do was hold him tightly.

"Oh? What's this?" Prime released Hordak's throat, blood welling up from puncture marks, and touched Entrapta's shoulder, tracing the bite mark there. "My, my, he marked you? Hah. How sickeningly sweet…"

A chill runs through her, unsettled by the dark tone.

There's no warning before Horde Prime suddenly bites Hordak's shoulder, near the neck, fangs drawing blood immediately. Hordak screams, something more than pain in his shout, Entrapta watching in horror as it dawns on her that Prime is raping Hordak right in front of her.

Her vision blurs from how hard she's crying, and even she can't make sense of what she's babbling to her lab partner.

Hordak whimpers and moans with every thrust, clinging tightly to Entrapta.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain. So much pain. Every thrust burns, tears delicate flesh further. Every sound Entrapta made tore his heart a little bit more. At least the physical pain was familiar, didn't make Hordak feel like he was dying. He knew how to brace himself against that pain.

He didn't know how to deal with Entrapta witnessing it. With not being able to protect her from this. All he can do is touch and stroke her hair, her face, anywhere not her lower body or chest.

When Prime sinks his fangs into his shoulder, he screams for real, his entire body tensing up. Entrapta looks horrified, throwing herself against him.

Hordak decides he hates this. Hates Horde Prime thrusting into him so hard it shoves him against Entrapta. Hates that his body enjoys the rough treatment, hates that his length is out, rubbing against his mate's soft belly. Hates Entrapta being forced to watch as he's violated.

He hates the fear that keeps him paralyzed as a clawed hand reaches between him and Entrapta, to curl sharp fingers around his erection, to squeeze and stroke.

And he hates himself as orgasm ripped through him, pale blue fluid spurting from him to land on Entrapta's skin. But it's a relief when Prime pulls out, shoving him off, sending him crashing to the floor.

Or rather, crashing into Entrapta's embrace. She held him tight, sobbing and whimpering his name frantically. Hordak shuddered as blood and Prime's seed started trailing down his thighs. It hurt, dammit.

"Get them out of my sight."

Oh, how he wanted to climb the platform and rip Prime's face into shreds. Choke out that bored, calm voice forever.

"Oh, wait, I forgot something~"

Hordak immediately pulls Entrapta against him, protective, glaring at Prime as the Emperor approaches them again. "Do not forget that I can hear you, Little Brother. Such violent thoughts! It simply wouldn't be wise to leave you able to act upon them~"

The warning sends chills down his spine, and when Horde Prime grabs him by the throat, he can sense Brother's anger. "Beg for your worthless life, defect."

He tries. But Prime's claws dig into his neck, the pressure keeping him from even breathing. He tries to fight, scrabbling at his Brother's steel grip, and the pressure increases. Black spots begin appearing in his vision. Distantly, he's aware of the terrible, choking noises he's making.

Pain again, in his ports and implants, electricity arcing over his skin, burning white hot. Hordak can barely see Prime smirking in satisfaction, hear someone else screaming, before everything fades out.


	3. Interlude - Horde Prime

Sinking back onto his throne, Horde Prime smiled, one eye focused on the mess in the middle of his throne room. It would have to be cleaned, and in fact he could see one attendant, out of the corner of his left eye, looking quite unsettled.

But Prime admired his handiwork. Blood and sexual fluids splattered among torn metal and sparking circuitry. He grinned, purring indulgently. Both the defect and his Princess were convinced he'd kill the other, both desperate to keep the other safe.

It was peculiar, that Little Brother had survived another punishment intended to kill him. Peculiar, that one woman had managed to break the conditioning twice. Such a strong bond, strong enough to awaken dormant instincts in a failed clone. Little Brother had marked her.

And idly, he wondered if the woman realized the meaning of the act. A bonded couple would mark each other, for Little Brother to remain unmarked meant he'd been rejected. Or that the Princess was merely a consort, not a mate.

Unlikely. Chiroptan culture was nearly dead. After all, he was the only remaining natural member of his species. The clones were only a dim reflection, soldiers and servants. No great thinkers, no artists, no musicians among them.

The Princess was something else entirely, intelligent, quick witted, fiercely loyal… She was so devoted to his Little Brother. And Prime wanted to understand how the hell the failure had managed to make her love him.

He had an entire ship full of clones he could sate his appetite among, and Little Brother, ravaged by his defect, still made a fine partner. Still knew just how to scream and plead to push him to completion. But fucking him while his mate watched had been even better.

Perhaps he should have done more with the Princess. More than that brief kiss.

He would eventually. After all, they were his now, a broken clone and alien woman. Maybe after the defect died, he could condition the woman, make a perfect, obedient little mate out of her. It'd been so long since he'd last had a Companion...


	4. Chapter 4

Entrapta was not expecting to be escorted from the throne room, after watching Horde Prime tear the armor off Hordak. Not after watching her beloved lab partner choking in his brother's grasp, watching current arc across his body, smelling burnt skin.

She expected to be next, to be torn apart when Prime finally dropped Hordak. Instead, he'd turned to her, taken her hand and lifted her from the floor. He'd smiled and bowed, right before leaning down to kiss her.

She'd almost vomited.

But this? To be escorted by a pair of quiet, white clad clones, to these quarters? Everything felt wrong. This was a prison.

She's ushered inside by the pair, and while she's staring at the huge bed, one of them retreats into the back of the room, through a doorway. The other gently pries Hordak out of her arms and hair.

Entrapta screams. Her hair springs to life, lashing at the clone, hitting and slapping frantically. It takes only a moment, the clone retreating a pace to kneel.

"Forgive me, mistress. His injuries must be attended to."

She almost hits him again, cradling Hordak's limp form against her chest. His pulse is so slow, she's afraid of letting go of him. Afraid that if she does, it'll be the last time she'll ever touch him.

The other clone returns, and without a hint of hesitation, sinks into the same kneeling position, holding up two sets of white fabric. "Clothing, mistress, for you and the brother." It almost sounds like the clone is pleading for her to take the bundle.

"You...you won't hurt him?" It was supposed to be a command, but Entrapta was so out of her depth, so scared…

"Mistress, we are sworn to do no harm to you or the brother. Emperor Prime has appointed us to be your Attendants. It is an honor to serve our Emperor's guest."

"I go where he goes. You're not taking him out of my sight." Entrapta's grip tightens on Hordak, watching the two clones nod, almost eagerly. 

"Of course mistress."

If Hordak was awake, he could tell her if it was safe to let these two work on him. But Entrapta shivers, and steels herself. She's hardly helpless, she can protect Hordak if they try anything.

It's still hard to let go, to let the clones take him from her grasp. But they handle Hordak with gentle care, laying him on the massive bed. One of them retreats to the other room, and she can hear water running. A bathroom?

She jumps and almost screams when the other clone touches her shoulder. "Please, mistress, apologies." He sounds so… soft. Almost shy. And as he holds up one bundle of cloth, offering it to her. "Clothing, mistress."

She takes it, let it unfold, and cringes. It's almost exactly what the clone wears, sized for her, the same grey emblem on the chest. She hates it immediately, but it's better to not be naked…

It fits snugly, accentuating her curves, and Entrapta groans in disgust. But as both clones turn their attention to Hordak, she hops up on the bed to supervise. They are gentle, respectful as they clean Hordak's injuries, using dampened cloths to clean the mess from his skin, dab away blood, working in complete silence, and yet in perfect sync.

The bruises on his throat are awful, bringing tears to Entrapta's eyes again. She slides her hand into his, squeezing his limp hand tightly. The pair of clones bandage his wounds, securing a cold pack to the heavily bruised neck, then carefully dress him, in the same long dress as Entrapta is now wearing.

For just a moment, the two clones pause, looking at Entrapta, their green eyes querying… and then one lifts Hordak carefully, the other quickly moving the blankets so they can lay him down, moving together to tuck and adjust the blankets around him.

Sleeping is the last thing she wants to do. She doesn't want to close her eyes around the two clones, afraid of what they might do while she was asleep. She wants to examine the room for escape routes, plan someway out of this prison.

But she's exhausted. And she knows exhaustion means she's prone to making mistakes. So she lifts the thick covers, and slides in next to Hordak, cuddling close against him, resting her head on his chest. At least his heart rate sounds steadier. Stronger.

"I love you, Hordak. I still do. We're… we're going to get out of here." Entrapta whispers to him, curling her hair around them both.


End file.
